Comfort
by Farfallama
Summary: Freddie's job is to comfor the seemingly invincible Sam Puckette that can't seem to stop crying.  Set some time in iWanna Stay With Spencer.  Total Seddie.


A/N: Hey 'yall. I've just gotten hooked to the new Nickelodeon show, iCarly. I know that the supposedly cannon couple is Carly/Freddie, but, incase you haven't noticed, everyone ships Sam/Freddie, which I adore. They've got the whole "love/hate" thing going on. It's fabulous. Anyway, this oneshot came to me last night, and I just had to put it up. Enjoy!

"She's really moving. Carly's moving to Yakima, and there's nothing we can do about it." I said.

"Come on, Sam. We'll still get to visit and stuff. Yakima's only two hours away from Seattle, you know." Freddie responded. I felt my blood begin to boil.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?! You're supposed to be in love with her, and she's moving to Yakima! You'll never get your chance with her now." I yelled, breaking into tears.

"Sam. Aw man, Sam, don't cry. Please don't cry. I promise, I will take you to Yakima on my bike whenever you want if you just don't cry." Freddie pleaded. I laughed through my tears, and he smiled. "There you go. See Sam, it's not that bad. You've still got me and Spencer."

At that, I cried harder, because Freddie was being so sweet and caring, when normally we're at each other's throats, proverbial claws out, ready to go.

"Aw jeez. Hey, you're Sam Puckett; you're invincible. If you can get through pasting a teacher's head on a rhinoceros and not getting in trouble for it, you can surely get through this." Freddie said.

"That's only 'cause Carly was there to take the blame for me." I cried.

"Well then I'll take the blame. Just, please Sam, please don't cry."

"Why do you care?" I asked, turning from my position on Carly's couch to face the opposite way.

"How could I not? You're one of my best friends, Sam, even if we fight all the time. I still care about you." Freddie blushed, but plowed on, "You're different, you know. You're not like Carly, who's a girly girl and… fragile and stuff; you're fierce and independent and you don't _need _anybody, but you let us be there for you anyway. You're gutsy and smart and I don't know what I'd do if you were the one moving away." Freddie whispered the last part, more to himself than to her. By then, Sam's tears had stopped, and she was staring at Freddie almost in wonder.

"But I thought you were in love with Carly. You can't be saying all this mushy gushy stuff about me and then run back to her, can you?" I asked.

"I don't know. There isn't a rule that I can't but…"

"It'd be awkward." I finished, knowing exactly where he was going.

"Yeah." Freddie agreed.

Just then, a thought, crazy as it was (but hey, it's me, remember?) struck me. "Freddie… what if it's not Carly that you're in love with?" I asked. Freddie placed a finger under my chin and tilted my face up. My eyes met his, and I felt a flutter in my stomach.

"Well, that's only okay if you're okay with it." He whispered.

"I think I could be okay with it." I responded, whispering as well.

"Well then. Sam Puckett, do I have permission to kiss you?" Freddie asked me. I nodded, not really trusting my voice at the moment, and we both leaned in. I angled my head to the right slightly as our lips touched, and I felt a bolt of electricity run through my veins.

"Wow." Freddie stated. I nodded, once again not trusting myself to speak. We leaned in again and this time we stayed there, neither of us pushing or putting more pressure, just simply reveling in the feeling of our connected lips.

"You know, Sam, I think I found out why we argue so much. You know, I never told anyone this, but you're really cute when you're mad. You get this fiery look in your eyes, and just… wow. You're beautiful." Freddie said. I smiled, and kissed him once more.

"Oh, thank the lord!" Carly exclaimed as she walked through the door. "It took me moving to Yakima, but you two finally figured it out. Way to go, dodo brains!"

"Carly!" Freddie and I yelled at the same time. I fell off the couch, and Freddie helped me up.

"Ow." I complained as I rubbed my sore bum.

"Will a kiss make it better?" Freddie asked suavely.

I giggled and replied, "No, but you can anyway."

Carly laughed and ran upstairs as Freddie once again captured my lips with his.


End file.
